Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
☆ ☆ | romaji = Yūgiō Āku Faibu | other = | genre = }} TV Tokyo, BS Japan | network other = * Anibox TV * Anione TV * Champ TV * YEP TV! * Gulli * K2 * Teletoon * Cartoon Network * GO! Network (August/September) | first aired = April 6, 2014http://blog.livedoor.jp/maxut/archives/34811273.html | last aired = | num of episodes = 68 (as of August 9, 2015) | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-Ⅴ (read as "Arc Five") is a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series, the fourth main spin-off series, which began airing in Japan on April 6, 2014, following the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. The series focuses on a new protagonist, Yuya Sakaki. As with the previous spin-offs, it focuses on (and introduces) a new type of Summoning - this time, Pendulum Summon, as well as Pendulum Monsters and the mechanic in general. There is also a manga adaptation. This series marks the only Yu-Gi-Oh! series to show all unique types of Summoning from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (though at the time, both Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX showed the available Summoning types): Ritual Summon (from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Fusion Summon (from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Synchro Summon (from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's), Xyz Summon (from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL), and the newly introduced Pendulum Summon. Story Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V centers around Yuya Sakaki, as he tries to escape from harsh reality by smiling. But one Duel leads him to make a determination to confront the difficulties and he will get the power of infinite possibilities. The show's main theme is "Take a step forward with courage!!" Yuya is a student at a preparatory school, learning to become an "entertainment Duelist", a type of professional Duelist. The story is set in Maiami City on the coast of Japan. Leo Corporation is run by its president Declan. Thanks to the spread of the company's "Solid Vision with mass," "Action Duels" are born in Maiami City and has reached worldwide popularity. Children look up to star-level Pro Duelists, and they learn Summoning and Duel styles at various large and small cram schools, including the You Show Duel School that Yuya attends and the largest of such schools, Leo Duel School (LDS). One day, Yuya ends up fighting an exhibition match with the current champion of Pro Duel world… During the Duel, Yuya's pendant begins to glow, giving him access to a never-before-seen type of summoning called Pendulum Summoning. This causes the Leo Corporation to take an interest in Yuya. Meanwhile, a dark Duelist is trying to take down the Leo Corporation, and he looks exactly like Yuya! In order to become a pro and follow in his father's footsteps, Yuya must win four matches in a row to qualify for the Maiami Championship. During this challenge, Yuya grows as a Duelist and eventually gains entry into the tournament. As the tournament is about to begin, Declan wonders whether Yuya has the strength to protect the Standard Dimension from his father, Leo Akaba. The Miami City Championship is underway, and Yuya's first match is against his rival: Silvio. When they last met, Silvio promised that he would master Pendulum Summoning before their next duel and defeat Yuya. Meanwhile, Sora's opponent is none other than Shay, a highly dangerous duelist from another dimension who has entered the tournament at Declan's request. Ultimately, Yuya and his friends have found themselves in a ever-growing mystery surrounding the major dueling schools in the city... and beyond. Characters Music Japanese opening theme 1: Believe x Believe * Performer: Bullettrain * Episodes: 001-030 Japanese opening theme 2: Burn! * Performer: Bullettrain * Episodes: 031-049 Japanese opening theme 3: UNLEASH * Performer: Gekidan Niagara * Episodes: 050-??? Japanese ending theme 1: One Step * Performer: Pendulum★Cute * Episodes: 001-030 Japanese ending theme 2: Future fighter! * Performer: Kensho Ono and Hosoya Yoshimasa * Episodes: 031-049 Japanese ending theme 3: ARC of Smile! * Performer: BOYS AND MEN * Episodes: 050-??? English theme: Can you Feel the Power * Episodes: 001-050 The first official soundtrack CD, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sound Duel 1, was released by Marvelous Entertainment on August 20, 2014. The second official soundtrack CD, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Sound Duel 2, was released by Marvelous Entertainment on January 20, 2015. Episodes DVD Manga The Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga is set to begin serialization on the 8/2015 issue of V Jump. It will be written and drawn by Naohito Miyoshi, the artist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga. The manga also contains a one shot chapter, which was published in the 7/2014 issue of V Jump, before the serialization of the long-run manga. Spin-off manga A spin-off manga series named Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! has been published in the Saikyō Jump magazine starting from April 2015. This story is non-canon to the anime series, focusing on a more childish and humored plot, and is written and drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga, who was also responsible for the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL spin-off manga, Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL. Differences in Adaptions General Edits General edits involve changes to dialog, names and scoring. *Some names are Americanized. *Most, if not all of the music in the dub is rescored. *The Pendulum Zone activation and point gauge sound effects are replaced with different ones than the originals. *Dialog is added in some scenes to remove silence. Paint Edits Paint edits involve changes to the footage. General edits that involves digital paint goes under this category. 's moustache is edited. Left is the Japanese version and right is the dubbed version.|400x400px]] *The "LDS" (Leo Duel School) sign is changed to "LID" (Leo Institute of Dueling). *The duelist's names in the beginning of all duels are removed. *Nico Smiley's mustache was lengthened to avoid resemblance to Adolf Hitler. *Skirts and socks on female characters are lengthened to avoid any sexual implications. *Most of the Japanese text is digitally painted out. *When a duelist is holding a card(s) in a way that it appears like they're flipping the bird, their hand is redrawn. An example of this is when a duelist is about to place a Pendulum Monster(s) in their Pendulum Zone(s) while holding Pendulum Monster(s). *In advertisements, every card shown are digitally painted out. *Some monsters are edited to correspond with their TCG artworks. Deleted Scenes Deleted scenes involve cutting footage. *The explanation of Action Duels before the beginning of an opening is cut. Allusions to previous series Like the series' predecessor, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, this series has many allusions to the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! series. However, unlike ZEXAL and more akin to the original series, GX and 5D's, ARC-V also contains valid continuity of previous series' concepts (namely with older Dueling technology and series' settings) of which also play significant roles within ARC-V, rather than just being eye candy. However, despite the perpetuity of some of the below areas of note from the previous four sub-''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' series, none of them have yet to directly correlate with concise plot lines from previous series in ARC-V. Multiple series * Yuya Sakaki's ace monster, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", has 2500 ATK, like all of the previous protagonists' ace monsters. Like all of the ace monsters since GX, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" has 2000 DEF. It is also Level 7 like Yugi's "Dark Magician" and Jaden's "Elemental HERO Neos". It also follows the rotation of Attributes and Types that started from the first series. However, it is the first to have the Attribute of one previous ace monster and the Type of another, in this case the DARK Attribute of "Dark Magician" and the Dragon Type of "Stardust Dragon" (since Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia" had both the Type and Attribute of "Neos"). ** The shared traits of the ace monsters (as well as the character's name starting with "Yu") extends to Yuya's Dimensional counterparts. As such, since "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" doesn't have a level, it shares the Rank and Xyz material requirements with "Number 39: Utopia". * As with all series since GX, the protagonist's Deck focuses on monsters from the Extra Deck (though here they don't start out there) and like all series since 5D's, the monsters (including the protagonist's ace monster) are a new type of card introduced in that series (though Jaden did introduce Contact Fusion). * The Duel Disks used in the series seem to be a hybrid of previously mainstream Disks from most of the previous series: ** The Disk's card table is composed of Solid Vision energy, very similar to the Disks used by the Three Pure Nobles as well as the Disks used by Duelists in the said trio's alleged future of which Synchro Summoning dooms the human race. *** The said card table is also in a very strikingly similar shape to the original Kaiba Corp Duel Disks first utilized in the Battle City. ** The touchscreen computer portion of the Disks as well as the Deck slot locations also strongly mirror each respective component seen in the D-Pads in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Also, the Disks are used for communication in a similar fashion as the Duel Gazer. *** Indeed, this portion of the Disk is colored red in Yuya's (main character in ARC-V) Disk, similar to how Yuma's (main protagonist in ZEXAL) D-Pad is red-colored. * The first Duel of the series has the opponent use a monster with 3000 ATK (though for the first time its ATK is raised beyond that) and it is defeated by using an (if not the) ace monster and altering the ATK of one or both monsters. ** The opponent is a strong figure (in at least some respects), which draws attention when they lose. As with the original series and ZEXAL, the opponent is a known Duel Monsters champion, and as with GX and 5D's the opponent is not the protagonist's rival, but simply someone with authority in the matter of the Duel. * As with all previous series, after the protagonist's premiere victory, the next Duel and/or episode takes a step back and shows a different result. In the original series, episode 2 features Yugi/Yami Yugi being defeated by Pegasus due to a timer. In GX, Jaden just barely doesn't defeat Chazz because the Duel was interrupted. In 5D's, Yusei is first shown losing to Jack in a flashback and then partakes in the first regular Duel of the series. In ZEXAL, Yuma outright loses to Caswell after realizing he doesn't possess the Numbers anymore and Astral is nowhere to be seen. Here, Yuya loses to Zuzu Boyle by putting himself in a tight spot to try Pendulum Summoning and not being able to do so. * Shay, Reginald Kastle and Joey Wheeler mirror each other with the fact that all three fight for the safety of their younger sisters (Ruri Kurosaki, Rio Kastle and Serenity Wheeler, respectively). * Declan Akaba, Kite Tenjo and Seto Kaiba also mirror each other with the fact that all three share a strong bond with their younger brothers (Reira Akaba, Hart Tenjo and Mokuba Kaiba, respectively), as well as a vendetta against their fathers (Leo Akaba, Dr. Faker, and Gozaburo Kaiba, respectively, although Kite and Dr. Faker eventually reconcile). * Yuya's "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" are similar to Yusei's "Shooting Star Dragon" and Yuma's "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" in several ways: ** All of them are the result of infusing the protagonists' ace monsters with power from the enemy (Yusei learned Accel Synchro Summoning from Bruno/Antinomy; Yuma obtained "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" from Vector; and Yuya learned Fusion Summoning from Yuzu, who had learned it from Sora Shiun'in, meaning that knowledge was passed down from Duel Academy). ** "Rune-Eyes" and "Shooting Star Dragon" are both able to attack multiple times. ** "Beast-Eyes" and "Utopia Ray V" are both able to inflict effect damage as the result of a monster's destruction (albeit by different ways). * Berserk Mode is similar to The Gentle Darkness in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Dark ZEXAL in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Each case is due to the wielder being affected by (or combined with) a counterpart of theirs, which overwhelmed their minds to some degree (The Supreme King took advantage of Jaden's insecurities after losing his friends in order to possess his body, Astral was corrupted by the darkness inside him, making him the only one in control of Dark ZEXAL instead of Yuma, and Yuto's memories of his homeland being invaded by the Academy were too much for Yuya to bear). This affected the wielders' personalities negatively, causing them to develop aggressive Dueling styles. * Like Téa Gardner and Tori Meadows, Yuzu Hiragi is a childhood friend of the main protagonist and like Alexis Rhodes and Akiza Izinski she Duels alongside him as part of a group dealing with the events of the series. As with all of them, she has strong feelings for said protagonist, which are not expressed directly and are seen through similar circumstances in each series (e.g. worrying about them when they're missing and/or in danger, getting angry when others fawn over them, etc.). * Like Jaden and Yuma, Yuya begins the series as a cheerful and positive person who Duels only for fun, but as the series progresses and he watches others continuously risk their lives, he slowly becomes colder and less optimistic, and finds it increasingly harder to enjoy Dueling. * The Four Dimensions serves as an alternate version of the past four series. ** Standard Dimension serves as an rehash to the original series ** Fusion Dimension serves as an rehash to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX where they both have schools that is located in mysterious island while the GX Duel Academy trains students about Duel monsters and to compete in Pro League someday while the Duel Academy (ARC-V) trains students to become soldiers to invade other Dimensions. Like GX this dimension mainly focus on fusion summon ** Synchro Dimension serves as an rehash to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's where people duel in their Duel Runner and the City serves as an alternate version of New Domino City and both City and New Domino City shares a lot in common. Like 5ds this dimension mainly focus on Synchro summon ** Xyz Dimension serves as a rehash to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and it contains an alternate version of Heartland that appears in ZEXAL. Like ZEXAL this dimension mainly focus on Xyz suumon * Yuya and his counterparts serves as a foil to the past four protagonist representing their dimension in terms of their personailty ** Yuya is cheerful and energetic while Yugi was shy and timid but gradually became more serious ** Yuri is ruthless and cold while Jaden is cheerful and friendly ** Yugo is short tempered and talkative while Yusei is Calm and sensible ** Yuto is calm and collected while Yuma is cheerful and clumsy ''Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yuya's pendant causes his gaming ability to evolve and win the current Duel, but does not allow him to remember. This is similar to the earlier occurrences of Yami Yugi taking over for Yugi and Yugi would have no memory of his actions. ** This is furthered mirrored by the berserk state that occurs when Yuya and/or any of his dimensional counterparts clash with the effect causing a shift in how they duel and leaving them with no memory of what happened (even more so for Yami Yugi's earlier appearances where he would take aggressive measures against those he fought). This is further evidenced when Yuya and Yuto combine to cause this effect much like Yugi and Yami Yugi. * Like Yugi, Yuya is bullied and belittled by others prior to the start of the series, but gains the respect of others due to the powers of his pendant. * Both the original series and ''ARC-V ''open with the protagonist dueling his best friend at a school. * Yuya's first (full) Duel of the series is against the reigning champion and is Dueling due to his father's absence and uses the Duel to show the kind of Dueling he wants everyone to experience and use. This mirrors Yugi/Yami Yugi's Duel against Seto Kaiba for the sake of his grandpa and tries to teach Kaiba about respecting the cards and Dueling with heart. In both cases, when they lose doubt, they remember what their respective family said to them about Dueling (and essentially life) and draw their last card of the Duel, which allows them to win in one-shot using five monster cards in a way that had never been done before. * Gong Strong, Yuya's best friend, uses a "Superheavy Samurai" Deck that functions as a monster only Deck. This is similar to Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend, making his earliest Deck (as seen in episode 2 of that series) entirely out of monsters though for different reasons. In both cases the main character consults them on this to understand their Dueling better (and in Yugi's case to develop Joey's abilities) in very similar settings. * Silvio kidnaps Yuya Sakaki's friends like Marik Ishtar kidnaps Yugi Muto's friends in order to force their respective opponents into Dueling them. * Declan shares a lot in common with Seto Kaiba ** They are presidents of prominent gaming companies (Leo Corporation and KaibaCorp respectively) ** They both own three copies of their ace-monster ** Declan's apparently testy relationship with his father appears to be similar to Kaiba's relationship with his stepfather. ** Both of them are the rivals of the main protagonists, Yuya and Yugi, respectively ** Both of them have younger brothers who they care about them deeply ** Both of them are very skilled Duelists ** Also, Leo Institute of Dueling is owned by Leo Corporation, like Duel Academy is owned by Kaiba Corp. ** It may be moreover implied that the Leo Corporation is a successor to Kaiba Corp, seeing as how both business conglomerates possess a ''de facto influence on the Dueling industry in each respective series. The Duel Disks that presumably were also made by Leo Corporation, are also very similar in appearance to the ones initially fabricated by Kaiba Corp. * Like Maximillion Pegasus, Shay and The Academia have the ability to seal people into cards with the frame of a Normal Monster card. * Like Dartz, Leo Akaba operates out of an island base and hasDduelists seal people into cards to further his goal and is after protagonists of the show in particular as part of a set and is met with opposition by his family (more specifically, his child). Also, he ran a major corporation at one point. * The Maiami Championship finals taking place through out the city is similar to how the Battle City tournament was held. * Mieru Hochun is very similar to Rebecca Hawkins. Both are short, young female characters with a degree of "telepathy" in their personalities (the former a fortune-teller and the latter formerly carried a stuffed teddy bear around, thinking she can talk to him.) Both also initially had a fostered grudge against the main character of each respective series, only to fall head-over-heels in love with said character after their Duels with them. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * The anime setting is primarily in You Show Duel School, similar to ''GX's Duel Academy. ** The class system of the schools in ARC-V (i.e. Leo Duel School in comparison to You Show Duel School) mirrors the class system trichotomy that the Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red dorms respectively embody. ** Yuya (the main protagonist in ARC-V) sports a red shirt as part of his attire and attends a school that seems to be the lowest on the "totem pole," similar to how Jaden Yuki (the main protagonist in GX) wears a red jacket that is reflective of his dorm, Slifer Red, of which is the most pauperized of the three dorms. * Silvio's personality is similar to Chazz Princeton's. Both Duelists are arrogant and believe that strong and rare cards can win Duels. They swore revenge on the main protagonists of their respective series after being defeated by them. ** Both have influential older family members. ** Both were, at one point, also accompanied by a few toadies. ** Both lost in episode 4 of their respective series to the respective protagonists by cards they considered weak. ** The next time they Dueled, they also both almost completely altered their Decks from newly introduced cards to cards from an archetype established in the previous series with a few additions to it (Chazz from using mostly Fiends to the "VWXYZ" cards whereas Silvio switched from the "Darts" cards to the "Monarchs") and completely clear their opponent's field in their last turn before losing an exactly zero loss. They then Dueled the series' main protagonist in a "school Duel" using cards they received from the school that have effects to clear the opponent's field ("Armed Dragon" for Chazz and "Yosenju" for Silvio). * In episode 8, the ID sent elite Duelists from their school to the You Show Duel School to Duel students from the latter as a sort of "punishment" to rectify Yuto's (who they think was really Yuya) actions in the previous episode. This is similar to how Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale were forced to Duel the Paradox Brothers (the latter characters touted as two of the most elite Duelists in GX) as punishment for illegally entering the Abandoned Dorm. * Both Yuya and Jaden use archetypes that focus on animal-looking monsters (Jaden's "Neo-Spacians" and Yuya's "Performapals"). * Both Yuya and Jaden have a monster that is based on an animal with the name being friend + animal name starting with the letter 'd' (Yuya's Performapal Friendonkey and Jaden's Wroughtweiler (Japanese name "Friendog") * The series acknowledges the existence of Fusion Monsters as monsters only the elite use. * Like Sartyr, Michio Mokota's Deck is a cooking theme. * Like Bob Banter, Eita Kyuando's Dueling style involves a quiz theme. * Mieru Hochun is an expert in fortune telling like Sartorius. ** In addition, she uses Arcana Force cards as her Tarot cards, since the Arcana Force represent the Tarot. * Yuya's strategy of swarming the field with monsters via Pendulum Summoning is just like Jaden Yuki's strategy of bringing Fusion Monsters with relative ease. * The ARC-V Duel Academy bears many similarities to the GX Duel Academy. ** Both places are based on an island with no other land in sight. ** People in both places wear Red, Yellow, and Blue blazers. ** An elite force of Duelists in ARC-V are called the Obelisk Force in reference to the highest ranking dorm in GX. *** Obelisk Force is seen using "Ancient Gear" monsters, which were previously used by Vellian Crowler. ** The Duel Disks used at both Academies resemble each other. * Like in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, characters from past series will make reappearances. In GX, Yugi Muto, Solomon Muto, the Paradox Brothers, Maximillion Pegasus, and Seto Kaiba appeared as supporting characters. See below for reappearances in ARC-V. * Alexis Rhodes searching the Whereabouts of her missing Brother Atticus Rhodes with the help of Zane Truesdale is a very similar way in which Shay is searching the whereabouts of his missing sister Ruri with the help of Yuto. * Leo Akaba has several similarities to Thelonious Viper. ** Both characters force the students of an academy to duel in order to further their goals. ** Both characters cause the students of an academy to come into contact with different dimensions. ** Thelonious Viper is a professor, while Leo Akaba is referred to as "Professor". ** Leo wishes to unite the Four Dimensions, just as Viper's partner Yubel wished to unite the twelve Duel Spirit dimensions. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan from ''5D's will be making a return in ARC-V as alternate versions of themselves. ** Other 5D's characters also returns as alternate versions of themselves such as Hunter Pace and Sayer. * Just like Turbo Duels, Action Duels require a Field Spell Card to be activated before the start of the Duel that sets rules on a specific type of Spell Card (and also Trap Cards here) that are unique to those Duels. Also, the Duelists riding around on their monsters within the field can be seen as an evolution of using Duel Runners. * Both Yuya and Yusei Fudo have a similar strategy: swarming the field with monsters that are generally low in power/Level, but have beneficial effects to compensate for low power, while setting up for their respective aces to deal the final blow. * Yuto has an ability to inflict real damage, destruction and pain, which is similar to both Psychic Duelists and Shadow Duels. * The series acknowledges the existence of Synchro Monsters as monsters only the elite use. * Yugo, a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension, uses a Duel Runner. Furthermore, his ace monster, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon," has 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF and is a Dragon-Type WIND Attribute Synchro Monster, like Yusei Fudo's "Stardust Dragon." ** In addition, Yugo sharing Yuya's appearance as a Turbo Duelist is similar to Z-one copying Yusei, which was revealed in Z-one's flashback. Plus, both Yuya and Yugo share the same color opposition with Yusei and Z-one: red and white. ** Yugo's childhood is also similar to Yusei's as a difference between social classes seem to exist much like Satellite and New Domino City. * Yuya's experiences following his arrival in the Synchro Dimension mirror the events of the first arc of 5D's: ** He is repeatedly hunted by Security until he is captured and taken to the Facility. ** On his first day, he Duels a seasoned prisoner and befriends him as a result. ** After leaving the Facility, he is given an invitation by the Director of Security to participate in a Turbo Duel tournament, in which he will have to opportunity to Duel Jack Atlas. * Declan insinuating an evolution in Pendulum Summon to Yuya is very likely similar to Bruno showing further evolution in Synchro Summon to Yusei. In both cases, while the protagonist attempts to learn the new evolution, they Fusion Summon for the first time using their ace monster and one of their other signature monsters of the same card type (though it was only the Monster Type that was needed) as the materials. * Declan using the Maiami Championship for his Lancers Selection to fight his father is similar to Rex Goodwin using the Fortune Cup to assemble the Signers to have them fight his older brother after both were told of what was to come years before by their respective family member. * Declan's Deck reflects Jack Atlas' as both revolve primarily around Fiend and Warrior type monsters, use multiple Extra Deck summoning methods that can lead into each other, have a "ruler" theme, use Spells and Traps to use their monsters to summon and strengthen their stronger monsters as well as circumventing card costs by using the opponent's moves to their advantage. * The field spell where Gong duels in episode 39 looks a bit similar to the Ecole de Zone card. ** Similarly Yuzo hiding from Gong in the duel is similar to how Sherry LeBlanc tried to hide while Dueling against Crow Hogan and Akiza Izinski. * Yuya and his counterparts being linked through their ace dragon monsters is similar to the Signers and their dragons in that Dueling each other causes a reaction through their connection that is strongest when their respective dragons are summoned and when they battle each other. ** Yuya's Berserk State is visually similar to the effect Yusei and Jack experienced when they first saw the Crimson Dragon. Ironically, both cases involved one member of the respective group summoning another's dragon during the duel. * The Maiami Championship mirrors the World Racing Grand Prix in that both feature a Battle Royal across their respective cities part way through the tournament where duels are continuously joined and/or interrupted. Both Battle Royals are arranged by one of the people responsible for the tournament and do so for the sake of attempting to further their goal. * Yuya's second Duel against Sora ended very similarly to Yusei's first Duel against Andre. ** Both protagonists faced 3 high ATK monsters but were able to overpower at least one of them, and both duels ended right before the play that would determine the winner resolved due to the duel's time limit expiring. * A Turbo Duel has been confirmed for a future episode. * The Duel Chasers finally making their appearance after being mentioned by Tetsu Trudge in 5D's. * A similar introduction to 5D's last season opening regarding Turbo duels and Duel Runners is also made for Arc-V now that the Synchro Dimension is visited. Additionally, in that same sequence, the monsters appearing strongly resemble "Stardust Dragon" (in bluish green) and "Red Dragon Archfiend" (in orange). * Zuzu Boyle's experience on riding a Duel Runner is similar to Akiza Izinski's, as both did not take part in a Turbo Duel while riding them, while the main riders (Yugo and Yusei, respectively) were Dueling for their safety. * The Security is an alternate version of Sector Security. They are similar in that they both chase down and arrest anyone who tries to cross the upper class from the slums. While Sector Security confiscates all Dueling-related possessions of prisoners (Duel Runners and Decks) upon arriving at the Facility, Security simply confiscates the inmates' Duel Disks, but allows them to keep their cards. Said cards could be used to bribe guards into getting out of unwanted situations in a similar way of Sector Security taking their prisoners' cards. * The City is an alternate version of New Domino City and two have similarities. ** Tops and Commons being separated from each other is similar to the people of Satellite and New Domino City. Tops and New Domino City were considered the luxurious and top-class part of their respective areas. Both looked down upon residents of the Commons and Satellite, respectively. New Domino City is an upper class residential area, but Tops in ARC-V is a magnificent cityscape built high above the slums. Satellite is a city on a island while Commons is the slums of the City. * The Lancers escaping the Facility and being forced to duel in the Friendship Cup is similar to Yusei's escape from The Facility and being forced to duel the Fortune Cup. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * When Yuya draws the card he needs to turn a duel around, the card gives off light which is similar to that of a Shining Draw. * Similar as to how Yuma Tsukumo didn't have any of the new kind of monster (Xyz Monsters) at the start of ''ZEXAL, Yuya began the ARC-V series without any Pendulum Monsters. ** In fact, both characters first obtained their first said monsters by supernatural means during their first full Duel of the series (Yuma obtained "Number 39: Utopia" after first using the Emperor's Key to open The Door, which in turn, scattered Astral's remaining memories ("Numbers"), leaving the said card behind, whereas Yuya attained "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" after his pendant glowed for the first time). * Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri mirroring Yuya's appearance is similar to Number 96 taking Astral's form. ** Indeed, Yuto uses a monster that uses a similar effect to Number 96's ace. * Yuya and Yuma Tsukumo own special pendants that were given to them by their fathers. ** Their fathers also gave them advice to motivate them in life - Kazuma taught Yuma "kattobingu", while Yusho taught Yuya to laugh when he felt down. The fathers also disappeared prior to the start of their respective series. ** Both Yuya and Yuma also regard Dueling as something intended for fun, rather than revenge or war. ** Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (a Pendulum Monster) which is an upgraded form of his "Odd-Eyes Dragon" (an Effect Monster), mirrors Kite Tenjo's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (an Effect Monster) and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (an Xyz Monster), as both pairs are "Eyes" Dragon-Type monsters of which each said Effect Monsters' first upgraded forms are of the new kind of monster in each respective series. * The series acknowledges the existence of Xyz Monsters as monsters only the elite use. ** Furthermore all Xyz Monsters featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime thus far use the two colors from the "Number" Overlay Network together for a slightly altered appearance (similar to the additions to tuning for a Synchro Summon). ** However, it is implied that Leo Duel School had no knowledge of Rank-Up Xyz Evolution prior to the duel between Sora and Shay. * Like Kite Tenjo Dueling Yuma Tsukumo at their first encounter, Declan Dueled Yuya in two episodes. **In first episodes, both Kite and Declan Summoned significant strong monsters quickly ("Numbers" for Kite and each type of Extra Deck monsters showcased in the previous episodes for Declan) before sacrificing them to be able to play their 3000 ATK point monsters. **In the second episodes, Kite and Declan proved to be a match for Yuma and Yuya, then left the Duel unfinished due to something happening with someone they need to check on and leaving their opponents shocked and despondent. * Declan's father, Leo Akaba, bears similarities to Dr. Faker. ** Both are fathers to the archrivals (Declan and Kite) of the main protagonists (Yuya and Yuma) in their respective series. ** Both serve as the first primary antagonists in their respective series. ** Both of them have done things that they believe to be noble, albeit through questionable methods. Leo has been attacking cities in an effort to unite the Four Dimensions, while Dr. Faker tried to destroy Astral World in order to save his son Hart Tenjo. ** Both of their bodies have been mechanically enhanced in some fashion (Reo has a device implanted in his head; Faker has a robotic body). * Yuto and Yugo's confrontation shares similarities with Yuma and Kite's first Duel as well. ** The location where Kite and Yuma's Duel took place strikes resemblance to the devastated location where Yugo and Yuto were. ** Yugo's color clothing is the same as Kite. ** Lastly both battles were interrupted along with the fact that both Kite and Yugo left on a motorcycle. * Sora's personality is similar to Quattro's. Both Duelists hid their malicious personalities underneath a kind facade until the time was right for them. Their Decks also included horrific monsters. ** Sora mirrors Vector as both are both from another dimension who joined the protagonist's group by acting overly friendly and following them around everywhere in order to progress their fight against another dimension and end up providing the protagonist with a card that led to an upgraded form of their ace monster. Both of their true natures are revealed during a duel where they openly and sadistically mock their opponents who both use two Rank-Up-Magic cards to upgrade their ace monsters. **Additionally, both Yuma and Yuya try to repair their friendship with Vector and Sora respectively and convince them that their acts were actually their real selves. * The Action Field Future Metropolis Heartland is based on Heartland City, where The Resistance lived before being attacked by Duel Academy much like the characters from ZEXAL. ** The Action Card, "Mirror Barrier" has the same appearance as the Sphere Fields. * Shay uses Rank-Up-Magic cards like Yuma, Astral, Eliphas, the Arclight Family, and the Barians. ** In particular, he refers to his Xyz Evolution as a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution like Eliphas did. * Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", Yuto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Yugo's "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and "Yuri's Fusion Dragon" resonating is similar to Kite's and Mizar's "Galaxy-Eyes" monsters resonating. ** Mizar and Yuto gave a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster to the main characters of their respective series (Mizar gave "Number 100: Numeron Dragon" to Yuma, while Yuto gave "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to Yuya) just before they vanished before the protagonists' eyes. Also, Kite, who Mizar had brought "Numeron Dragon" for, appeared to Yuma before he summoned it much as Yuto did with Yuya. * Using Duel Fields for the Maiami Championship finals is similar to how the finals for the World Duel Carnival were held. *The Interdimensional Domination is a crisis that spans through different dimensions and serves as the main conflict of ARC-V like the Interdimensional War in ZEXAL. Trivia * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V is similar to the 10th Heisei Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Decade in many ways. **Both series are the anniversary of their own franchise. **Both series feature returning characters from previous series in their respective franchises. **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V's usage of all the unique types of Summoning from all the previous series in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise is similar to the concept of Tsukasa Kadoya being able to transform into any past Rider from the Kamen Rider franchise. Both series utilize concepts from previous series in their own respective franchises while maintaining new ideas, such as Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V featuring Pendulum Summons and Kamen Rider Decade featuring new Riders from its own series. **The main characters have to stop the unify of worlds. *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V is also similar to 15th Heisei Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Gaim in several ways. **Both series start off with lighter tones and get progressively more serious. **Both main protagonists are entertainers who get swept into an interdimensional war, and they are hesitant at first because they don't want to hurt others, but eventually find their resolve in wanting to protect people's smiles. **Declan and Takatora are both owners of a massive corporation by heritage, staged the defense's side of the interdimensional war, defeated the primary protagonist at one point, and recruited the primary protagonist and one of his other main rivals (Kaito and Silvio) to join their cause. **Both series have three other main characters with similar powers as the primary protagonist (Yugo, Yuto and Yuri, and Mitsuzane, Kaito and Takatora). **Nico Smiley and DJ Sagara provided commentary for duels/battles and took personal interest in their respective primary protagonist, and helped him develop. Though Nico Smiley only guided Yuya to gaining a his first new power after Pendulum Summoning, while Sagara directly gave Kouta the means to use his two most powerful forms as Kamen Rider Gaim, but both of the protagonists were tested by them. *Aside from their lack of alternate worlds, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V is also similar to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Ultraman Ginga in similar ways, as well as Ultraman Mebius, though characters in Ultraman Mebius can not become previous ultra crusaders or kaiju like characters with a ginga spark or dark spark in Ultraman Ginga can. *Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V is also similar to Cardfight!! Vanguard ** Both anime focuses on Card Games. ** The main Protagonist Yuya Sakaki and Aichi Sendou had a traumatic past 3 years ago where both of them have been bullied before the current events of their respective series . ** Gong defending Yuya from bullies 3 years ago before the current events of Arc V is very similar to Toshiki Kai defended Aichi from bullies 3 years ago before the current events of their series. ** Zuzu's rivalry with Masumi Kotsu is similar to Misaki Tokuras rivalry with Asaka Narumi. ** Both Zuzu and Misaki have underground training to defeat Masumi and Asaka repectively while Zuzu trained with Sora to learn Fusion Summon and to defeat Masumi. Misaki trained with Team Ceaser and practiced with her teammates to defeat Asaka. ** Declan owning a large company at a very young age is similar to Takuto Tatsunagi owning Tatsunagi coparation at a young age. ** Both Declan and Takuto organize Tournaments in their respective series Miami Championship and VF Circit. ** In addition to Takuto Declan also has some similarities to Misaki Tokura where they both were 16 at the start of their series and worked in Company and Cardshop in their respected series. ** Yuya wearing his pendent which was made by his father before he dissapeared is similar to Misaki wearing her pendent which was made by her parents before they died. ** Silivo shares alot in common with Katsumi Morikawa where they both are obsessed with rare cards and Grade 3 respectively and both of them often boasts about their skills and claimed that they are undefeated fighters but they are shown to lose duels and cardfight often. ** Berserk Mode is also similar to Psyqualia which causes the main protagonist Yuya and Aichi to develop an aggressive style while facing their opponents. External links * tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V official site References ARC-V